Not too geeky?
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Bad title, my bad. My first teenfic cuz honestly they've been done to death, especially the PiperLeo ones. Piper is a geek and is miserable until she meets the new guy, Leo. Chapter 8 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

NOT A GEEK?

Weird title, better story, one shot. My first teenfic, cuz I honestly don't like em and they've been done to death. All four girls, cept Paige and Phoebe are best friends, Prue is the most popular, and Piper is a geek. Piper's depressed until she meets the new guy, Leo.

The girls are in 12th, 11th, and 10th grade. No magic and no Patty.

Disclaimer: We've been over this before, I do NOT own anything!

"Girls, you're going to be late for school!" Grams called up the stairs. Just then Phoebe came sliding down the banister.

"Hey Grams," She said as she took the glass of orange juice Grams handed her.

Then Prue walked down the stairs, making sure her make-up was perfect in her compact mirror, all dressed up in her cheerleaders outfit. Following her was Piper; she awkwardly walked, her head down, carrying her books.

"Why can't she trip just _once_?" Piper thought glumly.

Grams shook her head. "Phoebe dear I honestly wish you wouldn't dress so- _grungy_." She said as she looked over her. Phoebe was wearing a leather jacket, black skirt, and black boots.

"Just be grateful I'm not dressing like Prue over there." Phoebe snorted pointing to her oldest sister.

"Shut up, Freebie!" Prue screamed!

Phoebe stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Girls!" Grams hollered. Both stopped.

"Stop bickering, you'll miss the bus."

"I'm riding with Andy," Prue informed her then walked out.

"I'm walking with Paige," Phoebe said then put on her headphones and turned her music on full blast. She waved then left.

"What about you Pi-…" Grams looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Piper was standing on the corner waiting for the bus. Prue and Andy drove by and honked, they both waved to her and she waved back. That was the cool thing about Prue; whenever someone would pick on her she was always there to stick up for her. The same was true with Phoebe; she even beat a kid up once because she was bullying Piper. Piper snapped out of her trance as Paige and Phoebe walked by.

"Hey Pipe," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey Phoebe, hey Paige,"

"What's up?" Paige asked as she pushed some of her jet black hair behind her ear.

Piper shook her head, staring at the ground.

The three of them turned to see the bus coming.

"Why don't you walk with us? You don't need to be riding with those losers anyway." Phoebe insisted as she threw her arm around Piper, they started to walk.

They walked until they got about a block away from school. Then they stopped.

"Well Piper, this is where you get off." Paige said.

"But the school's just around the corner." Piper motioned in the school's direction.

"Ah, but we're not going to school." Phoebe smiled. "We were gonna go spend the day at the arcade, wanna come with?"

"Um, no thanks, I have a big test today." Piper looked around uneasily.

Paige shrugged. "Suit yourself bookworm, but if anyone asks, we're both sick, stomach problems, got it?"

"Yea, ok," Piper muttered.

Phoebe nodded then the two ducked into an alley.

Piper watched as the two disappeared then continued walking. She wished for once she could be like her sisters. She would much rather be like Prue if anything. She was pretty, popular, and smart.

Not that Piper wasn't smart, or pretty either, because she was both of those. She just didn't show off the second asset as much as she could've. Being smart on the other hand was her strong point. She had been a straight A student all her life, that's why people were always calling her a teacher's pet and shooting spitballs at her, _and _tripping her in the cafeteria. Basically every embarrassing thing imaginable had been done to her.

Piper lost her train of thought when she realized she was at school. She quickly made her way past the large groups of people. There was the Jocks, the punks; that's who Paige and Phoebe usually hung around with, the misfits, and of course, next to the Jocks, were the cheerleaders; Prue's group. Prue was the head cheerleader and Andy, her boyfriend, was the football team's captain, the perfect match.

Piper made it to her locker and opened it. She heard someone knock on its door. Shelooked around it to see her best friend, Jeremy.

"Knock knock," He said.

"Hey Jeremy," Piper smiled.

He handed her an apple. "For you my lady,"

"An apple?" Piper laughed.

"I've got more than my share in my locker. At least according to Missy and her 'yes men' I do."

"Well at least you know you'll never get scurvy." They both laughed at the joke that only they got.

Piper looked at Jeremy as they walked to his locker. Piper couldn't figure out how come they hadn't dated, he was cute. She shrugged the thought away when the morning bell rang.

"Ah, a new day of learning begins." Jeremy said in a sing-song voice. "See you at second period." He waved then turned the corner.

Piper was smiling until she walked into her homeroom class, then she remembered why she hated school, Missy Higgins.

Missy was co-Capitan of the cheerleading team. Which only fueled her God Complex. Missy hated anyone who wasn't a cheerleader; Prue was the only one she hated on the team. This made the verbal beatings worse for Piper.

'Just find your seat and she won't bug you.' Piper told herself, but she accidentally bumped into her. Missy turned around angrily.

"Ugh, watch where you're going Halliwell!" Missy spat in her usual preppy voice. She tossed her blonde ponytail behind her.

"Sorry Missy," Piper muttered her apology then attempted to squeeze past her.

"Hey, it talks!" One of Missy's 'friends' laughed. So did anyone else who heard it.

"Missy leave her alone!" Piper heard Prue's voice as she walked in. Luckily they mixed the grades for morning period.

Missy huffed. "That's why no one respects you Halliwell," Missy leaned into Piper. "It's because you always need your sisters to protect you." She snarled.

"I said back off!" Prue ordered once again. Missy looked at Prue then scrunched her nose. She knew very well that Prue had the power to kick her off the squad for harassing someone like that.

Prue grabbed Piper's arm then lead her to a seat in the back.

"You okay?" Prue asked genuine concern on her face.

"Prue, I don't need you sticking up for me like that!" Piper said in a shaky voice.

Prue was a little bit taken back by this. "So how come when I walked in you were just letting Missy walk all over you like that!"

"It doesn't bother me; really, it's just Missy being Missy." Piper avoided eye contact with Prue.

"Pi-," Prue started but the second bell rang. She sighed. "We'll talk later,"

Piper nodded as Prue went and sat with the rest of her team, but not before shooting Missy a cold glance, which she returned.

"Okay class," Their teacher Mr. Grant started. "Before we begin; we have a new student, he's in the 11th grade class, Mr. Wyatt you can come in now."

The door opened and in walked the _cutest _guy Piper had ever seen. All the girls gasped.

"This is Leo Wyatt, Leo why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Grant asked then took a seat.

"Sure ah, ok, my name's Leo, I just moved here from LA because my dad got work here, an-," He was interrupted.

"Who cares about that, what we wanna know is, are ya single!" Missy grinned.

Piper rolled her eyes at this.

Leo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yea, I'm single."

Missy and a couple of her friends high-fived each other.

"Thank you Leo, now I need someone to show Mr. Wyatt around." He scanned the room. Missy's hand instantly shot up but he didn't say anything.

"Ah, Piper, why don't you show Leo around the school?" Mr. Grant asked, actually insisted.

Faint groans were heard all around the room.

Piper slowly nodded her head. Then a piece of crumbled up paper hit her. Her face turned bright red.

"Ms. Potter, detention! You know the rules!" Mr. Grant boomed as he placed a pink slip on the culprits desk..

Leo started to make his way to the back of the room when Missy stuck her arm out, stopping him.

"Why don't you sit here?" Missy asked pleasantly as she pushed the girl next to her out of her seat.

"Ah no thanks," Leo lightly laughed then walked to the back and set his backpack down and took the desk right next to Piper's. He shoved out his hand.

"I'm Leo,"

Piper grasped it lightly then let go. "I'm P-Piper," She blushed.

"That's a beautiful name," He said.

Piper simply nodded, trying to hide the huge grin that was trying to escape.

Leo smiled then took out a notebook and started copying what was being written on the board.

As the bell rang Piper waited till everyone else got up and left. So did Leo.

"Any reason in particular we're still here?" Leo asked through the corner of his mouth.

Piper jumped as she realized that Leo was still next to her.

"N-No, I just don't like the crowds. Ok let's go," They both got up.

"This is nothing, at my old school we had twice this many people," Leo said when they made it to the hall.

Jeremy came running up.

"Hey Pi- Who's this?" He motioned to Leo.

"Oh, Leo this is Jeremy, Jeremy this is Leo. Leo's new." Piper informed him.

"I see that," Jeremy looked at him oddly as they shook hands. He just met this guy and already he didn't like him. "What's he doing here?"

"Mr. Grant wanted me to show him around." Piper said as the three of them walked to there next class, biology, Piper's specialty.

"Is that alright with you?" Leo asked.

"Of course it is, right Jeremy?" Piper eyed him.

"Umhmm," Jeremy replied blankly.

They walked into their class.

The rest of the morning had gone rather smoothly, except for the evil eye that Piper was getting from Missy and her group.

Piper and Leo grabbed a table outside and set their lunches down.

"It sucks that your friend had to stay and help the teacher." Leo said as he pulled his food out of his bag, Piper did the same.

"Yea, but he always does that." Piper assured him. Leo took a bite of his sandwich. "What kind is that?"

Leo chewed slowly then reluctantly separated his bread. Marshmallow, peanut butter, and bananas. "You must think that's pretty sick, huh?"

Piper smirked then showed him her own sandwich. It was the same thing. "It's my favorite!"

"Mine too!" Leo couldn't believe anyone else liked that kind of sandwich.

Just then they saw Missy approaching.

"Here we go again," Piper muttered under her breath. She looked down at her hands.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come sit over at the cool table before the smell of geek rubs off on you?" Missy invited sweetly.

"Again, no thanks, I'm having fun with Piper." Leo turned her down.

Piper looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Uck, fine, don't say I didn't warn you though." She turned on her heels and stomped away.

"She's right you know, unless you wanna be branded a loser." Piper said quietly.

"Why would I be?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly Missy,"

"That's a good thing, I personally don't like her." Leo smiled then got serious again.

"Piper anyone who thinks you're a geek clearly hasn't spent anytime around you."

Hearing him say that made Piper's stomach flutter. She blushed. "That's sweet Leo, thanks."

Leo nodded. He looked past Piper and saw someone else coming.

"Great, here comes trouble," He said.

"Piper turned around then giggled. "No, that's my sister."

"Prue sat down next to Piper and stole one of her carrots. "Ah, what's up Pipe?"

Piper smiled then cast a sideways glance at Leo.

"OH!" Prue smirked. "I-I was just…" She got up. "leaving." She squeezed Piper's shoulders then smiled at Leo then left.

"What was that about?" Leo laughed.

"Beats the heck outta me!" Piper laughed nervously.

At 3:30 the final bell rang. Jeremy and Piper were at her locker when Leo walked up.

"Hey Piper, I was wondering if maybe I could walk you home?" Leo offered he leaned up against a locker casually.

Piper and Jeremy exchanged a glace.

"Go on," Jeremy said. "I've got a dentists appointment anyway." He kissed Piper on the cheek then walked off.

"That'd be great." Piper accepted.

"So are you and Jeremy…" Leo started as they crossed the street. Leo adjusted his backpack over his shoulder carelessly.

"What? Going out?" Piper asked. Leo nodded.

She blushed. "No, we're best friends; we've been friends since…" She thought for a second. "God, like preschool, we're neighbors." Piper cleared.

"Oh, that's cool, I just thought- you know- when he kissed you…"

"No no, that's just something we do." Piper quickly replied. "Well here we are,"

"Hey, I live a couple houses down." Leo said as he pointed to the blue house at the end of the street.

"Really? Awesome…I mean, neat." Piper didn't mean to sound so excited.

"Yea," Leo agreed.

"So- um- d-do you wanna come inside?" Piper stuttered.

"I wish I could, but gotta get home, I still have a ton of stuff to unpack." Leo said regretfully. Piper looked down sadly. "Hey, tomorrow's Saturday, why don't you show me around town?"

"Okay," Piper answered quickly.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up around 9."

"So- I don't mean to ruin the moment- but, is this a date?" Piper tried to hide her enthusiasm.

Leo nodded. "U-Unless you don't want it to be!" He said quickly.

"No, it's fine," Piper guaranteed him.

A huge grin spread across Leo's face. He had just gotten a date with the prettiest girl in school. " Well see ya," He leaned over and kissed Piper on the cheek then walked away.

Piper stood there, frozen, her hand on her tingling cheek. Leo turned around and waved. Piper barely lifted her other hand to wave back. Once Leo was out of site she ran up the steps happily. She had just gotten a date with the cutest guy in school.

THE END….?

You tell me…


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2-Trouble in paradise?

A/N: This chapter has some slight violence, nothing really bad though. I only say this because this is basically rated G.

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed do you really think I'd be here?..I probably would. But I don't, so I am, got it? Lol

It had been a month since Leo had moved into the neighborhood. He and Piper had gone on many more dates and were now going pretty steady.

Jeremy still wouldn't tell Piper what he had against Leo, but figured it couldn't be all bad, and Missy and her posse had been a little nicer to Piper. Everything was looking up.

"See ya later Grams," Piper said as she closed the door and ran down the steps to meet Leo. Prue had already left with Andy and Phoebe was playing hooky again.

"Hey you," Piper smiled.

"Hey yourself," Leo replied then kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand and they started walking.

Just as they walked past Jeremy's house Piper heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Piper! Hey Piper!"

The two of them stopped and turned to see Jeremy and someone who kind of looked like him.

"H-hey, Jeremy, hey Dan, what are you doing here?" Piper asked uneasily.

"Oh I came to stay with Jeremy while my parents are in Saudi Arabia." Dan replied.

Piper just nodded. "Oh, um, Dan Gordon this is Leo Wyatt, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dan looked confused. "But I thought we were going out?"

"We _were_, but then you moved remember?" Piper felt really uncomfortable now.

"Yea but I assumed…" Dan started but Jeremy interrupted.

"You two better get going, don't wanna be late for school." Jeremy said.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"My mom says I can stay home today to hang out with Dan and Jenny."

"Oh, Jenny's here?" Piper got pale. She hated Jenny.

"Yep, I'll tell her to swing by later." Dan said.

"Great," Piper replied sarcastically. "So Jeremy, I'll bring your homework by later, okay?"

"That's not necessary," Jeremy protested.

"No, I will, we need to talk." Piper finished. She and Leo turned and walked away.

Once they were a few houses down Leo spoke. "So who are Dan and Jenny?"

"They're Jeremy's cousins." Piper answered blankly.

"Ah, so you and Dan used to go out?"

"Yea, but then we broke up."

"Well Dan didn't seem to know that." Leo said almost mockingly.

"What's your problem?" Piper said in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing, I was just saying, he really didn't seem to know you two were broken up. I'm sorry if I made you mad." Leo looked down at his feet as they walked.

Piper stopped and Leo stopped also. "I'm not mad, just a little…I dunno, overwhelmed I guess. I never expected to see Dan again, and I really didn't want to." She looked up at Leo then hugged him.

Later…

Piper and Leo sat outside in the grass during lunch. Prue and Andy were walking by when Piper stopped them.

"Hey Prue," Piper called. Prue walked over to them while Andy stayed put.

"What's up?"

Piper looked over at Leo. "I'll be right back," She stood up and they started walking.

"You know who I saw this morning?" Piper asked.

"Julian McMahon?" Prue guessed.

"Who?- What is it with you and Julian McMahon? No, I saw Dan."

Prue's jaw hung open.

Piper nodded. "That's right, apparently he's gonna be here awhile. Prue what am I gonna do!"

"What do you mean? You're with Leo now, and besides, Dan's been gone a whole year." Prue reminded her.

"Yes but before he left we were together for three years. And he still thinks we're together!" Piper said aspirated.

"Whoa, that sucks. Look just tell him you don't like him anymore, you don't, do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Piper screamed.

"Good, cuz he has the _greasiest _hair." Prue scrunched her nose and laughed.

"Ha, ha," Piper said then walked away.

"You're welcome!" Prue called.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked when Piper sat back down.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I dunno, I just heard you screaming at Prue, so I kinda figured…"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how to make Dan realize I don't like him anymore without hurting him." Piper closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"I could tell him for you." Leo joked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Piper put her head on his shoulder.

Later…

After school Leo and Piper walked over to Jeremy's house but neither he nor Dan were there. But Jenny was, she answered the door.

"Oh Piper it's been so long!" Jenny cried as she hugged Piper. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Yea," Piper muttered. "But not now. Could you please just give this to Jeremy and tell him to call me when he gets home?" Piper asked as she handed Jenny some books.

Jenny sighed. "Sure, see ya later." She took the books and went inside.

Piper shuttered, Leo laughed.

"So that's Jenny huh?"

"That's Jenny, she's so annoying." Piper said. The two of them walked up the stairs of the Manor, only to see Phoebe making out with a guy on the front porch.

"Ahem," Piper said. Phoebe looked peeved.

"Can I help you?" Phoebe asked.

"You can move, why aren't you making out with…"

"Cole," Phoebe told her.

"Right, Cole. Why aren't you making out with Cole in your room?"

"Because I can't sneak him in, Grams is in the front room. I don't see why you get to bring your boyfriends in the house with no problem." Phoebe complained.

"That's probably because none of my boyfriends have ever been in Juvi!" Piper laughed then leaned and whispered to Leo; "You've never been to Juvi right?" Leo shook his head.

"Good for that, now can you please go away?" Phoebe said harshly.

"You should be lucky I don't tell Grams you're out here." Piper joked.

"You do and you're dead," Phoebe said simply then continued making out with Cole.

Piper giggled and she and Leo went inside.

2 hours later…

Leo kissed Piper good-bye then walked out. He walked down the steps. It was already dark, the only light came from streetlamps. As he walked past Jeremy's house he noticed Dan sitting on the steps. Leo just ignored him and kept walking. Dan jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hey, Leo, right?" Dan asked.

"Yea," Leo replied.

"Leo you seem like a cool guy so I'm only gonna tell you this once; "Piper is mine, I want you to step down."

Leo shook his head. "You're damaged," He chuckled and kept walking but Dan put his hand on Leo's shoulder and stopped him. Leo pushed his hand away. "Man what's you're problem!"

"You are, I told you, Piper is mine, not yours, so if you wanna be able to eat solid food ever again I suggest you just break it off with her."

"Oh please, you can't do jack." Leo sneered.

"You asked for it," Dan threw a punch at Leo but missed, Leo punched Dan in the face. Dan punched him in the gut. They kept at this for awhile. Leo hooked his foot behind Dan's leg and he fell to the floor. He sat on top of him and started punching him in the face.

"Get off me!" Dan cried, trying to shield his bloody face.

"Leo stop!" Piper screamed.

Leo stopped and turned to see Piper running over along with Phoebe and Prue.

Dan used this distraction to throw Leo off of him and punch him again.

"Stop it!" Piper screamed again. She stood in the middle of the two and looked at Leo, whose nose was bleeding badly and he had a black eye. "What's going on!" She demanded.

"Why don't you ask him!" Leo spat.

"I will, but I'm asking you first." Piper said. Leo didn't say anything so she turned to Dan. "What happened?"

"I gotta go," Dan turned and ran back to the house.

"Dan! Wait!" Piper called.

She turned back to Leo, "You wanna tell me now?"

"I don't know, I'm walking home then he comes up to me talking crap about how you're his and I should back down, so I say he just talks, then he punches me…"

"And you punch back," Piper said. Leo nodded.

"Man, I can't believe I missed that!" Phoebe muttered. Prue shot her a weird glance.

"C'mon, let's get you some ice." Piper grabbed Leo's arm.

"I'm fine Piper, I got him worse than he got me." Leo tried to convince her.

"I don't care, now come on." Piper insisted.

Leo didn't bother to protest this time he walked back with the girls.

TBC…

Hmm, that was interesting huh?

Cya!

Nicole


	3. Finally Updated!

You guys get 2 chapters today! But you better review both or I'll sic my rabid sock on you!

Midnight Blossom- Thanks, and I never liked Dan much either.

Xannie52-Thanks

Paige-Halliwell-Matthews- (Shifty eyes) What are you talking about? I never took anything from Charmed. (FBI walk up.) No! I swear! She was just kidding, tell them Paige!- lol thank you.

Heather1021- Thanks, I knew I was gonna continue all along!

Chapter 3- (Finally!)

"Yea well, just tell Dan he better keep his hands off of Leo or else!" Piper screamed into the phone and hung up.

"Piper, I really don't need you to stick up for me, seriously." Leo complained.

"Well judging by what happened outside I think you do." Phoebe joked; Piper shot her a venomous glance.

"Leo, I _want _to do this. I mean Dan had _no _right to just come looking for a fight! Here, lemme see that." Piper said softly as she removed the ice pack from Leo's eye. "The swelling's gone down,"

Leo smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just admiring how wonderful you are." Leo replied sweetly. Piper blushed.

"Oh gag," Prue scrunched up her nose.

"I think Dan hit you a little too hard Leo." Phoebe quipped as she got up and walked out of the room, chuckling.

Leo shook his head and glanced at the grandfather clock. "Ah crap, it's already 10? I gotta get home." Leo said and got up.

"I'll walk with you," Piper offered.

"What are you gonna tell your parents when they ask you what happened?" Piper asked as they walked down the dark street.

"The truth, I kicked some guys butt for thinking he could take you away from me." Leo replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Yea well let's not make it a habit," Piper giggled.

"Piper, I'm not usually the fighting type. I'm more passive, I swear." Leo tried to convince her.

"Duly noted," Piper nodded as they walked up Leo's steps.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Leo muttered as he faced her.

"Alright," Piper agreed.

"Um, Piper, could you please just stay away from Dan and them for now? Just until things calm down." Leo pleaded.

"Fine, if it will make you feel better, but if Jeremy tries to talk to me I'm not going to stop him, he's my best friend."

"That's ok," He told her and put his hand on her cheek and they kissed. "Night,"

"Night," Piper said quietly. She always shivered when Leo kissed her, not to mention get butterflies in her stomach; it was the most incredible sensation. Piper waited until Leo was inside to leave.

When she made it to her front door she found Jeremy sitting there, he looked pale.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Piper knelt next to him, genuine concern in her voice.

"Pipe I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone, I was just mad at Dan for what he did, but if you think about it, it can actually be understandable.

Piper shot up. "What? How?" She was a little taken back by hearing this.

Jeremy stood up too. "Because Dan still likes you, and thinks you should be with him, not Leo."

"So? That doesn't mean I feel the same way! And if he thinks that I'm ever gonna speak to him again after what he did he has another thing coming!" Piper screamed.

"Why are you with him anyway?" Jeremy demanded.

"Because he makes me happy! You of all people should understand that! You're my best friend!"

"Am I?"

Piper paused, she didn't belief what Jeremy had just said.

"Piper it's simple you're going to have to choose; me or him." Jeremy finished and walked off, leaving Piper standing there, shocked. Was that true, would she really be forced to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend?

TBC….

Nexty chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- you can't make me choose!

The rest of the week Piper had pretty much steered clear of Dan and Jeremy, even Jenny was staying away from Piper, which wasn't a bad thing. But Piper couldn't stop thinking about what Jeremy had told her that night; _It's either him or me._ That was just such an unfair thing to say, it barley even made sense! Sure, it did, but it didn't…Jeremy was her friend and Leo was her boyfriend.

"He only said it because he doesn't want to make Dan mad." Prue told her, she was sitting on Piper's bed. Piper had a cold so decided to home from school.

"Yea, but still, we've been best friends since we were like 6, how can he ask me to choose?" Piper wined.

"Maybe because he knows deep down in his heart that you won't." Prue replied as she got up and left for school.

Maybe," Piper muttered. She coughed and flipped over so she was looking out the window, a few minutes later.

About two hours after school had ended Piper awoke to a knock at her door.

"Come in," Piper answered groggily.

The door slowly opened and Leo walked in, carrying a bag and something behind his back.

"Hey," Leo greeted as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Hi, better not get too close, I'm contagious." Piper warned.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind missing a few days of school." Leo joked.

"I really wish you hadn't come, I look horrible." Piper moaned. Her nose was red, her hair was a mess, she looked pale and tired, and she sounded congested.

"I think you look beautiful," Leo replied.

"Ok, now I know you're either too good to be true or a _really _good liar." Piper quipped as she sat up. "So what do you have there?" She pointed to the bag.

"Oh," He took out a small container and a spoon. "My mom sent over some chicken noodle soup, but since you're a vegetarian there's no chicken, so it's basically just noodles and water, it's crap, I'll take it back." Leo joked and started to re-bag it but Piper took it.

"Tell your mom I said thanks." Piper said as she placed the bowl on her nightstand. "Hey, what's that behind your back?"

"It's gonna seem pointless now, but when I was walking home I bought you these." He said as he pulled out a small bouquet of different flowers. Piper took them.

"Thank you Leo!" Piper beamed. "I'll smell them as soon as I get that sense back."

Leo grinned and nodded. "I would kiss you but you know."

"I guess I should get home." Leo stood up. Piper looked disappointed.

"You don't want to hang out?"

"Sure, I just thought you might be tired, so…" Leo sat back down.

"Leo, I've been asleep all day, trust me, if I yawn it's only because I'm bored."

"Which isn't going to happen." Leo said as he sat next to Piper and leaned up against the headboard. "Hey, here's an idea, you give me your cold and we can hang out together as long as we want!" Leo said semi-seriously.

"You don't want this, you'd be miserable." Piper stated as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I've been here long enough, chances are I've already caught it."

"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" Piper asked.

"Yea! At lunch Missy was carrying her tray and Phoebe stuck out her leg…"

"Omigod!" Piper sat up and covered her mouth in disbelief.

Leo nodded. "Macaroni, pudding, and corn _all _over her top and face!"

"Did she cry?" Piper questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw some steam come out of her ears when everyone started laughing at her!"

Both of them started laughing.

"Ah, how come nothing like that ever happens when I'm there?"

"Just make a request with Phoebe, she'll probably do it."

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"It's open!" Piper called. The door open and Jeremy walked in but stopped as soon as he saw Leo.

"Oh, Piper I just came to drop off your homework, something Leo wasn't even kind enough to do." Jeremy said coldly as he set some books down on Piper's desk loudly.

Leo lowered his eyes.

"Jeremy that's not nice, besides, Leo brought me soup and flowers."

"Whatever, can I talk to you _alone_?"

Piper sighed and got up out of bed and put on her robe. "I'll be back,"

Leo just nodded his arms crossed.

Piper closed the door behind her.

"So?"

"So what?" Piper asked, confused.

"Who'd you choose? Him or me?"

Jeremy," Piper started.

"Seriously Piper! I don't like him, I hate his guts, so choose, who's more important to you?" Jeremy ordered as he crossed his arms.

Piper looked up and shook her head lightly. "Jeremy that's not fair! I care about both of you! Just not in the same way…"

Dan looked away briefly, suddenly a lightbulb went off in Piper's head.

"Wait a minute, you don't hate Leo because you want me to be with Dan! You hate Leo because you're jealous of him!" Piper almost laughed.

"That's a load of…"

Piper looked at him.

"Ok, fine, but can you blame me? We've known each other practically our whole lives, and we have more in common than anyone else I know." He took one of Piper's hands, which was shaking.

"Jeremy, I love you, you know I do, I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry,"

Jeremy looked hurt. "Well then I guess you made your decision." He said quietly and walked down the stairs.

"Jeremy!" Piper called as loud as she could, which wasn't loud. She thought about chasing after him but she just didn't have the energy. She cursed silently and walked back into her room and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry," Leo spoke up as Piper climbed back into bed.

"I just don't get it," Piper stared blankly at the wall, her voice shaking. "He's never acted like this before, why now?" She started crying. "I don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend in my life."

Leo looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her. He knew what he had to do, whether he liked it or not.

The next day Leo didn't come by, Piper decided to call him, but before she could Phoebe handed her a piece of paper.

"It's from Leo," Phoebe said simply and walked away. Piper didn't like her tone of voice. She quickly opened the note.

_Piper, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I figured that this would be best._

_My parents told me that I could go stay at my grandparent's farm over in Texas for the rest of the year. At first I said no because I didn't want to leave you, but then after seeing you so hurt yesterday because of Jeremy I decided that I should probably go. I don't want you to lose your best friend because of me that's selfish. I'm going to miss you so much Piper and I'll write every chance I get, promise. So now everything can be back to normal. Well that's it; I should pack my bus leaves at 9._

_Leo,_

Piper couldn't believe what she had just read. Was Leo breaking up with her? He thought it was _his _fault that she and Jeremy were fighting. "He must not have heard him say that he liked me last night." She muttered. She had to stop him from leaving. Piper glance at the clock, it was 15 till 9, she would never make it in time. But she had to, she couldn't bear to lose Leo.

TBC…

Ah, I liked that. So, will Piper be able to stop Leo before he leaves? Review and maybe I'll tell you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sacrifices

A:N/ Short chapter!

Piper rushed downstairs as fast as she could, she barely had her shoes on when she made it outside and to her disbelief realized it was raining but she didn't care all she could think about was getting to Leo and stopping him before it was too late.

Of course as luck would have it Prue and Grams were out, and she couldn't drive, so she jumped on her bike and pedaled like crazy, rain stinging her skin and eyes. If she didn't get there in time she would die.

'_Please still be there, please.' _Piper silently begged as she skidded around a corner almost colliding with a car but swerving just in time. She pumped harder to make it up a steep hill. Her legs were killing her, but she wasn't about to stop for anything.

About 5 minutes later Piper made it to the bus station, but it was packed. She would never be able to find Leo. There was a throng of people gathered by line of buses. They all stared at her from under their umbrellas; she looked down to see that she was still in her bathrobe.

"Leo!" She called over the rain and chatter. "Leo!"

"Leo where are you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pushing past confused onlookers, they must've thought she was crazy, normally she would have cared, but now she could care less if she was naked in front of all these people.

People started closing their umbrellas and loading onto the buses one by one. Piper skimmed all of them and couldn't find him anywhere.

After the final bus had pulled away from the station Piper gave up all hope and walked over to a bench. Pulling her legs up to her, shivering from the cold, she put her head down and started to cry.

She was too late; it was all her fault. She had lost her best friend and the love of her life all in the same day.

"I'm so sorry Leo," She muttered in between sobs. She looked up to wipe her eyes and she noticed one bus was starting up its engine. She thought nothing of it until it slowly pulled away and she caught sight of someone standing there with two bags in their hands.

She stood up and sniffled, she squinted in the dark to make out the figure. "Leo?" She called.

"Piper?" The voice called back in confusion.

It was him!

"Omigod, Leo!" Piper cried as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. She kissed him hard before he had a chance to say anything.

Leo finally broke the kiss and set a still crying Piper down.

"Piper, what are you doing here? It's pouring and…" He looked her over. "You're in your pajamas!"

Piper sniffled once more, she didn't know if it was from crying so hard, or if she was getting sicker.

"I couldn't let you leave!" Piper practically had to scream as the rain grew louder. She was still shivering uncontrollably.

Leo looked at her and pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, not that it helped much.

He guided her under a tree were the rain wasn't as strong.

"Why not?" Leo asked the obvious.

Piper looked straight into his eyes. "Because…I care about you Leo, I-I know it seems a little strange but I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Leo stood there silently for a minute.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you either Piper, but, when I saw how hurt you were last night, I just didn't want to be the reason you and Jeremy stopped talking. No matter how much I hate him."

Piper choked back more tears. She never thought she could ever feel this connected with someone.

"I love you Leo Wyatt," She said as a new wave of tears washed over her.

Leo pulled her closer to him. He was shivering now too.

"I love you too Piper Halliwell." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly whilst he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Piper smiled and looked up at him. "So what are you going to tell your parents when they ask why you changed your mind?"

"…The truth…that I don't ever wanna be away from the girl I love again." Leo admitted and kissed her again never wanting to let go.

TBC…

Oh C'mon, seriously, did you really think I'd make it any other way? If you did you clearly don't know me very well, Piper and Leo are the best! They could be 16 or 75 and they'd still be the greatest couple in the history of forever!

NicoleShannen


	6. Prom

A/N: You guys are totally gonna kill me for this chapter, but trust me, it's all gonna work out!

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to any of this junk. Don't sue.

Chapter 6-_Prom_

"Oh my, Piper, Prue, you two look beautiful!" Grams gushed as the girls twirled, modeling their prom dresses.

"Thanks Grams," Piper said.

"I don't see why you and Prue bother getting so dressed up. It's just a stupid dance." Phoebe scoffed.

"You're just jealous because you're not going." Prue noted.

"Not true, me, Paige and Cole have better things to do with our time than dance in dorky clothes to oldies that they played before Grams was even born."

"You and Paige sure have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Prue eyed her sister, who was sitting with her legs thrown over the arm of the over-stuffed chair.

"What exactly are you implying metal-mouth?" Phoebe jumped up.

"Guys, C'mon." Piper said quietly, trying to make the peace.

"I think you know _exactly _what I'm implying!" Prue smiled, showing off her new braces. (Which is nothing to show off Prue.)

"Girls, please!" Grams pleaded.

"Grams, she knows I'm just kidding." Prue batted her eyelashes.

"Yea, right." Phoebe said sarcastically and stormed off. She muttered something.

"I heard that young lady!" Grams cried.

Prue looked over at Piper and the two giggled.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Piper, will you get that?" Grams asked as she adjusted the hem to Prue's dress.

"Sure," Piper replied and walked over to the front door and opened it to see Leo standing there.

"Hey Piper," Leo smiled. "Can I…"

"Leo! You're not supposed to see me in my dress yet! It's bad luck!" Piper shrieked and hid her body behind the door.

Leo chuckled. "Isn't that wedding dresses?"

Piper thought for a minute. "Hmm, I guess you're right." She opened the door and Leo walked in but stopped, his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Piper, you look…hot."

. "Thank-you," Piper flushed as she kissed him. "Ah not that I'm not thrilled to see you but, what are you doing here?"

"Um I came to pick you up for prom, remember?" Leo raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Omigod, it's already 8:30?" Piper checked her watch. "I'm almost done, 5 more minutes."

"Okay," Leo nodded. Piper started to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and kissed her again. "I love you," He whispered.

"Love you too," Piper smiled and turned and headed upstairs. Leo watched her go then walked into the conservatory where Grams and Prue were sitting.

"Hey Ms. Halliwell, hey Prue. You look great." He said sitting across from them.

"Hey Leo, you didn't happen to see Andy on your way over here, did you?" Prue asked.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but just as he did the doorbell rang.

"Nevermind!" Prue chirped as she ran to the door. She stuck her head back into the room. "Cya later Grams, later Leo!" she slammed the door.

Leo chuckled.

"So Leo, are you excited about tonight?" Penny asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes ma'am," Leo answered.

Grams smiled. "You're such a sweet boy. I knew from the moment I met you that you and Piper were meant for each other."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! I can just see you two getting married and having kids. It's all so romantic!" Grams sighed.

Leo swallowed hard and started to sweat. Marriage? Kids? He wasn't even out of high school yet and already he had his future planned out for him. "I-I don't know Ms…." Leo started but stopped when he spotted Piper walking down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat.

"Ready?" Piper asked.

"Uh, y-yea." Leo stuttered and took Piper's hand.

"Have fun you two!" Grams called as they walked out the door.

Piper and Leo walked into the gym at Baker High and didn't even recognize it. Streamers and balloons hung every which way. Colored lights swayed from side to side; setting the mood just right and people were dancing to the lively music in the middle of the court.

"Wow, I never imagined it would be this beautiful." Piper marveled.

"Haven't you ever been to a dance before?" Leo asked.

Piper looked down at the floor. Leo put a finger under her chin and lifted it.

"Well then, we'll just have to make tonight extra special then, won't we?"

Piper smiled at him. She always dreamed of having a relationship like this. Where the guy made her melt everytime he looked at her, made her feel like the only girl in the world. She thought that was the kind of thing that only happened in the movies. But it was real, and it was happening to _her_.

The song ended and a slow one started.

"Do you wanna dance?" Leo asked shyly.

Piper just nodded. Leo took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Kay, I'm kinda new at this, so you're gonna have to lead for awhile." Leo admitted.

Piper giggled. "It's not that hard. You just…" She blushed slightly. "Put your hands on my waist, then I-put my hands on your shoulders…" Piper instructed. "Good, okay, now just move your feet like me. Okay, you got it!"

"You're a good teacher." Leo laughed and so did she.

They looked into each other's eyes. Silently telling one another how happy they were to be together. Then Piper put her head on Leo's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

They danced for what seemed like hours. They didn't seem to notice the songs change, or anyone around them for that matter. Every once in awhile they would whisper how much they loved each other. They could've stayed there all night.

Another song ended and the DJ announced a 15 intermission and everyone started talking at once.

"Do you want something to drink?" Leo offered

"That would be great." Piper nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back." Leo said as he turned and made his way through the crowd.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and sighed happily. When she opened them Jeremy was standing in front of her. She jumped. A little alarmed to see him, especially since they hadn't talked since the night Piper figured out his feelings.

"Hey Jeremy," Piper said awkwardly.

"Hey, so-so how's it going?" Jeremy asked, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay, you? Who are you here with?" Piper asked looking around.

"Ah, no one, just thought I'd come just to come, ya know."

Piper nodded.

"Piper look, I know I acted like a jackass last time I saw you, but I was angry. And I don't want to stop being friends just because of one little fight." Jeremy explained.

"Me neither, but what was I supposed to do? I almost lost Leo because of you!"

"I-I know…"

Leo looked over from the punch table to see Piper talking with someone. He strained to see who, then he recognized him. It was Jeremy!

'_What's **he** doing near her?_' Leo nearly exploded. Then calmed down when he realized that he was probably just apologizing for the other night. "That better be it." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're still my best friend Jeremy. At least I want you to be, but you have to get along with Leo." Piper explained.

"I know, I know, and I want to. I want you to be happy. And I guess Leo's not a bad guy…" Jeremy considered.

"Oh Jeremy, you have _no _idea how good it is to hear you say that!" Piper breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him.

Leo almost died right there. What the hell was going on over there?

"Do you wanna dance?" Jeremy asked.

"I dunno, Leo will be back any second and…" Piper started but Jeremy stuck out his hand.

"It's just a harmless dance Piper, don't worry." He assured her.

"Well, okay, _one _dance." Piper told him. He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.

Piper felt uncomfortable, Jeremy was acting weird. He wasn't as sweet as he usually was, something was wrong.

Leo spit out his drink. What was going on? He watched Piper and Jeremy dance, Jeremy was smiling uncontrollably and he thought he saw Piper laugh. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. That was it…Leo had to get out of here before something bad happened.

"Jeremy, don't." Piper ordered quietly. "If Leo sees us I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Sorry," Jeremy lied. He smiled again as he watched Leo storm out of the gym. His plan was working perfectly. '_Now let's hope Missy holds up her end of the deal.'_

Leo made it out into the hallway, leaned up against the wall and let out a long breath. He needed some time to think before he went back in there. It was probably just a misunderstanding. Piper would never cheat on him, would she? "No, of course not!" Leo insisted. _'I'll just go back in there, act like nothing happened, and that'll be it.'_ Leo told himself. Just as he turned to go back in the door opened and whacked him in the face.

"Oh, owww…" Leo muttered.

"Omigod! Leo! I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice apologized.

Leo opened his eyes to see Missy standing there. She helped him up.

"Missy, what are you doing here?" He asked painfully.

"I saw you rush out of there so quickly. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right." Missy explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…fine." Leo answered.

"You're lying. C'mon, I thought we were friends. Tell me what's wrong."

"We're not friends Missy," Leo almost laughed. Everyone was acting so weird tonight. There had to be something in the punch.

"You're right, but can you blame me for being such a caring person?" Missy said sweetly.

Yup something's up. "It's stupid, but okay…" Leo explained the whole situation as Missy nodded.

"Well, that sucks." She stated the obvious.

"You're telling me, you don't think she's cheating on me, do you?"

She thought this over, or at least pretended to. "I'm not sure, but you know _I'd _never cheat on you." She said and inched closer to him; his back hit the wall.

"Good to know, but I'm with Piper." Leo said uncomfortably. He tried to move but Missy blocked his way. "Listen, Missy, thanks for listening, but I should be getting back inside. Piper's probably looking for me." Leo insisted.

"She can wait." She muttered and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

Piper walked around the room trying to find Leo but couldn't. She even had Jeremy go and look in the bathroom. She walked over to Prue and Andy who were standing with a few of their friends laughing.

"Hey Piper, where's Leo?" Prue asked.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing. You guys haven't seen him have you?" Piper asked desperately. One by one they shook their heads.

Jeremy ran up to her. "Piper, someone said that they saw Leo walk outside with Missy a few minutes ago." He lied.

Piper's heart seemed to stop beating. Why was he with Missy? She took off running toward the door and threw it open. She thought she was gonna faint.

Leo heard the door fly open and finally managed to push Missy away. His jaw dropped when he saw Piper standing there, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Piper, it's not what it looks like! She…" Leo started but Piper ran past them to the door leading outside.

"Piper wait!" Leo called. He looked coldly at Missy who was smiling. He took off after her.

Missy stood there and crossed her arms. Jeremy walked up next to her as they watched Leo run out the door.

"I thought you said he'd be mine." Missy whined.

"It's gonna take time. Just be patient. Piper will break up with Leo and she'll come running to me, and Leo will come to you." He started laughing and put his arm around Missy.

"Don't touch me." Missy said blankly.

"Sorry," He muttered.

TBC….

NOOOOO!

Yeesh, ok I decided to update this one first cuz I'm in a mushy-feelings type mood, but only because my girlfriend made me sit through The Wedding Planner the other night. If anyone's keeping score, I hate Jennifer Lopez more than ever now. I swear, the woman should just-not-act!

Oh, and Alex, if you say this was overdramatic, I'll track you down and bludgeon you to death with the BOS….

Later!

Nicole/Shannen


	7. Chapter 7

"_This _is what you guys do with your spare time?" Piper asked as she, Cole, Phoebe, and Paige all sat around in Paige's garage.

"No Piper, we also like to go down to the old folks home on weekends and read to them." Paige replied sarcastically as she lit a cigarette.

"Cool it Paige, she was just askin. She's not used to hanging out with people like us." Phoebe spat and took the cigarette from her.

"Hey, did your mom get anymore beers?" Cole asked, digging in the fridge.

"You guys _drink _too?"

"In the back Cole. And yes Ms. Perfect, we drink. You gonna report us?"

"Seriously, go easy on her. She's still getting over Leo." Phoebe scolded as Cole handed them each a beer. Piper passed hers back but took the cigarette.

She took a drag and coughed. "Phoebe, for the last time. I haven't broken up with Leo. I haven't even talked to him since Prom. I can't."

"Piper, one friend to another. Anyone trashy enough to kiss Missy is too trashy for you." Paige said as she took a drink.

"Leo's not trashy." Piper objected.

"He _kissed _Missy! No telling where that mouth has been since." Cole scoffed.

"Gee, thanks. You guys sure know how to cheer a girl up."

"We're sorry Piper. We're just not the Dr. Phil types." Phoebe started.

"We're more of the 'egg his car, teepee his house' types." Cole finished.

"Isn't that cute? You finishing each others sentences like that." Piper flashed a fake smile and grabbed Phoebe's beer and took a long drink.

…--…--…

(Later)

"Oh, this is just _great_!" Phoebe griped as her and Cole helped Piper up the stairs and into her room. "We got her so drunk she passed out!"

"I've never seen someone throw up that much beer and Cheetos before." Cole laughed as they laid her on the bed.

"It's not funny Cole! We got my big sister drunk! If Grams or Prue find out we are _so _dead!" She pushed him out of the room.

"Hey, it's not my fault she can't handle a few beers."

"And she smoked!" Phoebe screamed. Ignoring his comment.

"Okay, since you're gonna be worrying about Drunkie up there I'll be back at my house… with people who can actually _hold_ _down_ alcohol." He scoffed and walked out the door.

Phoebe shook her head and walked into the Conservatory.

(Later that night…)

Piper woke up and moaned when she heard a tapping sound. She put a hand on her head, sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was after ten. She flipped on her lamp but turned it off again. '_So this is what a hangover feels like.'_ She thought. She heard the tapping sound again. It was coming from the window.

She trudged over to the window and looked out. Leo was standing there tossing pebbles at her window.

She groaned and opened it.

"What do you want Leo?"

"Piper, I've been trying to get a hold of you but you haven't returned my calls."

"Why are you screaming?" Piper whined holding her head.

"What? Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

"No Leo, I am not _okay_. My head hurts, I can't get rid of the taste of Cheetos, and I feel like throwing up." She replied coldly.

"Look, I know what I did was bad but…"

"It's not because of you! Well it is your fault. But I have a hangover thank you very much."

"You drink?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

Piper shook her head. "I guess do know. And lemme tell you; it's not as glamorous as it is on TV. With all the throwing up, and blah, but once you get past that, I've never felt better in my life."

"Piper, can I come up please? So we can talk." Leo pleaded. "I brought you flowers." He held up the bouquet.

"Why don't you give them to your girlfriend?" Piper scoffed.

"You are my girlfriend!"

"Really? See, because here I thought Missy was your girlfriend. Seeing as how boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to kiss."

"How many times am I going to have to say this? She kissed _me_! I didn't want it to happen. I love _you_!"

"Yea? Well _I_ love _quiet_. And apparently cheese snacks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sleep off this hangover so I can hang out with Dan and Jenny tomorrow." Piper said and without waiting for Leo to say anything, she closed the window.

Leo stared at the window blankly. 'Dan? She was going to go hang out with _Dan_? How could Piper not see that it was just once, and it was Missy's fault, not his. He would never hurt Piper intentionally. He loved her with all of his heart…" He let his head fall and started walking home. Dropping the flowers on the lawn.

…--…--…

(The next morning.)

Piper opened her eyes again, and this time her head wasn't throbbing. She jumped when she noticed Phoebe at the end of the bed.

"Hey, how ya doin?" She asked quietly.

"Phoebe, you don't have to whisper. I'm fine." Piper reassured her.

"Good. Sorry you got drunk."

"It's no big deal. Besides, if you want to feel sorry for someone it should be Paige." Piper giggled.

Phoebe laughed too. "Oh yea, she had to clean up after we left, huh? Oh well."

"Thanks for letting me hang me hang out with you guys. I know I'm not exactly the coolest person in the world."

"Na, it's cool. It was actually kinda fun seeing you drunk. I've never seen you that loose before…or sing 'Old McDonald' into a broom for that matter." Phoebe laughed again.

Piper blushed. "I did that? Oh god!"

"That's nothing. The first time I got drunk my friend said I tried to make Jello in her bathtub. And it wasn't even Jello, it was laundry detergent."

"Great," Piper chuckled.

Once the two finished laughing Piper started talking again.

"Leo stopped by last night."

"Yea?"

Piper nodded. "I was really mean to him. I should've listened to what he had to say. But I was tired, and cranky, and hungover…"

"That tends to happen together." Phoebe agreed.

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Wow, you must still be tipsy. You're asking your younger sister for life-altering advice."

"Phoebes,"

"Alright, alright. I honestly don't know. I mean, I didn't get my reputation by having any serious relationships, or by doing what Jason Dean said I did either. Cole is the only real boyfriend I've ever had. So why don't you ask Prue?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, then I'd probably get the famous 'Big-Sister talk' with extended disco version."

"What?"

"Nothing, ya know what…I'll figure it out myself. Until then, I'm supposed to meet Dan and Jeremy and Jenny at the mall soon."

"Did we scare you off already?" Phoebe laughed.

"No, I just want to go hang out with them for awhile."

"Suit yourself, but if you get tired of those rejects we'll be at Paige's again." Phoebe said as she got up and walked out.

…--…--…

(Later)

Piper, Dan, Jeremy, and Jenny all walked out of the mall. The girls were carrying bags and Jenny was walking backwards so she could talk to them.

"I'm really glad you decided to come today Piper. This was fun."

Piper nodded. "Definitely,"

"Jenny, walk forward will ya? You're gonna trip." Dan ordered

"Geez Dan, lay off. You're acting like our uncle."

Piper rolled her eyes.

Piper, Dan, and Jeremy all stopped at the crosswalk, but Jenny kept walking. Just then a car came swerving around the corner.

"Jenny, look out!" Piper screamed and tried to pull her out of the street but Jeremy pulled her back.

"NO!" Dan shouted in what seemed like slow motion.

The car slammed into Jenny and sent her flying. It skidded to a stop and the driver jumped out.

The three kids ran up to Jenny and Dan knelt down to her still body and checked her pulse.

"She's not breathing. Someone call an ambulance!" Dan ordered the throng of mall goers that had already crowded around them.

Piper looked down at the blood all around her and covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. Jeremy pulled her into a hug.

…--…--…

Piper stood silently next to her sisters as she watched her Jeremy and Dan standing over Jenny's casket, crying. She'd never seen either of them cry before.

Prue wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders.

The boys went and sat down with their parents and the rest of their family and Grams came and sat back down next to Piper.

The Priest stood up and started talking.

…--…--…

After the funeral Grams and her sisters went straight home, but Piper walked around for awhile. She finally made it back home around nine. She stood outside her house and took a deep breath. She still wasn't ready to have her sisters swarming around her asking if she was all right.

Piper knocked on the huge wooden door and wiped her eyes and waited. A minute later the door opened slowly and Leo stuck his head out.

Of course Leo had heard about what happened to Jenny. He had wanted to go and comfort Piper the second he heard. But he didn't want her to get mad at him again. He was surprised to see her standing there, crying.

"Piper? What are you…" Leo started but before he could finish she walked into his arms and started crying louder. Leo wrapped his arms around her and he understood why she was here. "Shh, c'mon." He whispered and led her inside and shut the door…

TBC…

Hahahahahaha! Okay, I'm sorry, I had to laugh. Jenny's dead. I hope that was good enough for you Alex…nobody hate me for laughing, but I hated Jenny…

Nicole/ShannenΩ


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with the update. I've been busy. I'm on Spring Break now so I'll see what I can do about some more updates. Thanks for your patience.

…--…--…

Piper opened her eyes, expecting to be in her room as usual but she wasn't, this wasn't her room at all. It was still familiar though. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes then looked down to see that she was still in her black dress from yesterday. Her heart sank as the harsh reality of Jenny actually being gone hit her like a ton of bricks; knocking the air out of her lungs.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and Leo walked in, carrying a tray with food and juice on it. A small rose sat in a tiny vase. He noticed her sitting up and smiled sweetly.

Piper smiled back but on the inside her heart broke. Here Leo was being a complete angel to her while she had been nothing short of a total bitch since Prom.

"Morning," He said quietly and set the tray next to her but didn't sit down himself until Piper nodded in validation.

"Morning," She replied and looked down at the breakfast sitting in front of her. Her stomach grumbled loudly as the wonderful aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon filled the air.

"Leo, you didn't have to." She insisted.

Leo shook his head and smiled. "It's no problem. Besides, I needed to spruce up on my cooking and you're the only one I know brave enough to stomach my meals."

Piper giggled. "Wow, don't I feel special?"

Leo nodded. "Well you should, I've never cooked pancakes before." A look of accomplishment spread across his face which sent Piper into another fit of giggles.

"Let's see how you did then." Piper grinned and lifted the fork covered with a syrupy piece of the pancake and popped it into her mouth and chewed gingerly before swallowing. She nodded in approval before taking another bite.

"So, do I pass?" Leo joked.

Piper gave him the thumbs up then swallowed another piece. "Yes you do-- An A!"

Leo smiled.

After Piper had finished her breakfast Leo left her to freshen-up. Neither of them talked about what happened the previous night, but Piper had every intention to because to be honest; she didn't remember much that happened other than showing up on his doorstep crying.

About an hour later Piper walked down the stairs feeling somewhat better and more awake. She found Leo sitting in the front room watching TV. She sat down next to him on the couch. Not as close as she normally did, but still pretty close.

"TV rots your brain Leo. You don't wanna end up like Phoebe, do you?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Leo quickly shut off the TV, instantly answering his question. "Guess not." He turned and faced her.

"Umm," She started. Not really knowing what to say or how to say it. "Uh, what happened last night?" _Not exactly what I was going for. _She mentally kicked herself for sounding like a complete idiot.

"You don't remember? You weren't drunk were you?" He scrunched up his face.

_Forget looking like an idiot, he thinks I'm a drunk! _She lightly recoiled at the question. "No, of course not. I just had a lot going through my mind at the time."

Leo nodded slightly. "Well, you showed up here crying, so we came and sat down in here and I held you until you fell asleep…" He glanced at her briefly to see any of this rang a bell. She just muttered 'yea'. "…Then I carried you up to my room, because you looked uncomfortable on the couch." He quickly added. "And when I laid you down on the bed you screamed that you didn't want me to leave—that you wanted me to hold you. So I did." Leo's cheeks turned a light shade of red at saying this. Piper could feel hers doing the same.

When she didn't say anything he looked into her eyes. "Why me Piper? Why'd you come to me and not Jeremy, or Dan, or even one of your sisters? It doesn't make sense." He sounded so hurt. Like he couldn't actually believe that Piper could ever love him again.

Piper shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was kind of instinctive. Like, I dunno, I couldn't control where my feet were taking me because I'm so used to coming over here." Leo tried to hide a smirk.

She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulders. She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," She muttered.

He looked down at her. "No problem, you know I'm here for you Piper, I always will be. I love you."

"I know, and I'm so unbelievably sorry I lost sight of that." She looked into his eyes and touched his cheek lightly with the pads of her fingers. "I know you'd never kiss another girl willingly. I love you Leo."

Leo smiled and kissed her softly causing her lips to tingle. She hadn't realized how much she missed the feeling of Leo's lips on her own. It was amazing. He wrapped an arm around her and both let out a content sigh.

…--…--…

Later that night Piper sat in the Conservatory with Prue. Piper was reading and her sister was flipping through a magazine when the doorbell rang. When Prue didn't even look up Piper coughed to get her attention.

"What?" Prue demanded, annoyed.

"The door. You're closer to it. Get it please." Piper replied simply and turned back to her book.

"Yes your Majesty." Prue mocked and bowed lightly before walking to the door, muttering under her breath. She walked back a second later with Dan next to her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Prue excused herself from the room.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" She asked and stood up.

"Oh, um, my parents and I are leaving tomorrow morning. Just thought I'd come to say good-bye." Dan said uncomfortably.

"Oh, ok." She nodded slowly. The two stood there in silence for a minute before sharing an awkward hug. "See ya Dan…" She whispered in his ear. He pulled away and walked back to the door.

"Yea… see ya." Dan repeated and headed out. Just as she shut the door Phoebe and Prue walked back in.

"What'd he want?" Phoebe asked. The three of them sat down next to each other on the couch.

"To say good-bye. Him and his parents are heading back home tomorrow morning." Piper answered and looked down at her hands blankly.

There was an awkward silence before Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. "So- I heard that you and Leo are back together. That's cool."

"Phoebe, we were never technically broken up." It sounded a little harsher than she intended. But at this point in time she didn't really care. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Whoa, excuse me for trying to say something positive." Phoebe said defensively. "I mean, you couldn't have saved her Piper, you need to get that through your head. You-couldn't-have-helped her."

"Phoebes," Prue warned.

"Shut up Phoebe," Piper ordered a little louder than Prue.

"No, you need to stop blaming yourself. It was no ones fault! Not Jeremy's, not Dan's, and _especially _not yours! "

"What makes you so sure I blame myself?" Piper screamed and stood up, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not as stupid as you and Prue might think you know. I remember when our dog was hit by that car because you let him out without his leash, you blamed yourself. You wouldn't admit it, but I saw it in your eyes and it's the same exact look as the one you've had since the accident. I don't mean to sound rude Piper but c'mon! You hated Jenny! Admit it!"

"Phoebe, shut the hell up!" Prue shrieked and stood next to a trembling Piper. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Not until she admits it!"

Piper gulped. "Okay, yes, I hated Jenny. I thought she was one of _the_ most annoying people to ever walk this earth—but that doesn't mean she wasn't a human being! And sure- maybe you're right about me blaming myself for what happened. But that's what people with _souls _tend to do! They _feel_! You outta try that sometime Phoebe." She pulled out of Prue's grip and ran out of the room.

Prue and Phoebe stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Good job," Prue finally managed and went after her.

Phoebe fell back onto the couch and pouted. _Good job Phoebe. You sure got a mouth on you. You should be an advice columnist someday. Screw up the whole city's lives'._

…--…--…

Prue knocked on Piper's door but didn't get a reply. She opened it and stepped inside to find Piper lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She laid down next to her.

"Don't let her get to you Piper. Phoebe doesn't know how to think before she speaks." Prue assured her.

Piper shook her head slowly. Her gaze blank. "Just because she doesn't do that doesn't mean a word of it wasn't the truth. She's right, I blame myself. I don't know why because I know it was pretty hopeless. And I sound like a total nutjob worrying about it, but…I dunno…at the funeral Jeremy barely looked at me, and when he did, it was the coldest look I've ever seen before. It scared me Prue. I think Jeremy blames me for Jenny's death, but I'm afraid to talk to him about it." She turned her head to look in Prue's eyes.

"Piper, I seriously doubt Jeremy, your best friend mind you, is mad at you for something no one could've prevented."

Piper didn't look convinced. "Will you come with me to talk to him tomorrow?"

"Of course, that's what big sisters are for." Prue smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she stood up and turned towards the door.

"Prue?"

"Yea?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I mean, I don't wanna sound like a complete baby but I want someone next to me in case I have a nightmare tonight." She asked in her quiet voice. Prue turned laid back down.

"No problem…"

"Cuz that's what big sisters are for?" Piper finished her sentence as she pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Exactly."

TBC…

**OK- **I know that was short, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not up for writing atm. Next chapter Jeremy spills his guts about his and Missy's plan. Will his and Piper's relationship ever be the same again? Review and I'll tell ya. ;)

Nicole

Peace and luv to all who are brave enough to still watch this show.


End file.
